1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elongate material dispensers and more specifically it relates to a material dispenser system for allowing convenient unloading, loading and dispensing of a spool of elongate material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elongate material dispensers have been in use for years. Conventional elongate materially dispensers are formed for receiving and dispensing a spool of material such as barricade tape, flagging tape, string, rope, wire and other elongate materials. The BEN MEADOWS COMPANY manufactures a barricade tape dispenser that is comprised of a complex structure which is difficult to load and unload a spool of material. There are other products on the market that receive and dispense elongate material upon a spool, but they are relatively difficult to load and unload.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing convenient unloading, loading and dispensing of a spool of elongate material. Conventional material dispensing devices are difficult to load and unload with a spool of material.
In these respects, the material dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing convenient unloading, loading and dispensing of a spool of elongate material.